Delta Jaeger
Delta Jaeger or simply Delta is a Mark-III Australian Jaeger piloted by Arthur Jaeger and Marie Stark of the 501st Jaeger Corps of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps in Australia, housed in the Sydney Shatterdome. It is powered by a nuclear reactor, and is analogue. Its operation system is the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operation System. It was also the only Jaeger that survived Operation Pitfall. After Pitfall, it was relocated back to Sydney Shatterdome as the city's symbol. History Early Combat History Delta Jaeger was contructedon Tasmania in January, 2016, one year before Gipsy Danger, by which it was engineered as a combined operation between Japan and Australia. It was then launched on July 6th on the same year piloted by 2 unarmed jaeger pilots, which protecting the coastlines of Syndey, Australia. It fought the Splinter Dieago along with the Matador Fury. While Matador was taken serious damage, Delta Jaeger was able to take it down and soon became a popular jaeger among the populance of Sydney. Delta even became the protector of Syndey. Operation Antarctica Mark-III Restoration Program The Mark III Restoration Program was a dedicated program in restoring the surviving Mark-III jaegers, Delta went underground at Anchorage Shatterdome for repairs, and upgrades alongside Gipsy Danger. It obtained new modifictions, hull. It also gotten a operation system upgrade of the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operation System at the request of Howard Stark. But when the United States annoucned the closure of the Anchorage Shatterdome, it was relocated back to Sydney and stored in the Sydney Shatterdome. Operation Pitfall After the rangers regrouping, Delta was tasked for Operation Pitfall and transported from Australia to Hong Kong in order to prepare. Transported via helicopters alongside Striker and Danger, would submerge and and officially began the operation. As they got closer to the Breach, they were cut off by the raiju, Scunner and Slattern. Despite to Delta size, Arthur and Marie assisted into securing Striker from the Raiju. However, it was taken by surprised of a sudden third kaiju, the Omega Kaiju and forced Delta away from Striker, seperating them. Suffering damage on the right leg joint, Delta was just barely able to deflect a attack with Excalibur. Arthur told Marie to use Force Back, sending away to get more organized strikes. As the Omega dives at Delt, Arthur and Marie was able use Excalibur and direct it into the Omega's mouth, and cut its head off. However, it sustained great damage on its leg, crippling its mobility. But this time, it braced for the nuclear explosion caused by Striker. Soon, Raleigh informs Delta on their plan, and they helped Gipsy to the Breach and allowed them to enter. Obsidian Fury Delta Jaeger was mostly inactive during the Pan Pacific Defense Corps council, by which Gipsy Avenger was tasked to look pretty. During this event, a jaeger designated Obisdian Fury rose from the habour, and engaged into combat with the Avenger. Quickliy calling into action, Samuel Hayden asked for the deployment of Delta, which the Starks got prepared and left the underground Sydney Shatterdome. However, the dome itself was across the Sydney and by the time they arrived, it was too late. Delta was then tasked to survey the habour and coastline in case the rogue jaeger would return. Features Delta Jaeger is a heavly fortified Yaeger, whose hull is highly dense, granting it immense durability on attacks and assaults. With heavy arour plating, it is able to withstand intense pressure underwater, more so then any Jaeger. It's color is blue, with 2 red circles on the chestplate. Its forearms sports the Delta in uppercase (Δ). Down on its lower legs are also heavily fortified, including the joints that grants increase protection. Delta equipment with 2 primary weapons, the classified sword "Excalibur", a powerful sword that emits a field of plasma and in a type of particle field to give a physical form. Excalibur is Delta's strongest offensive weapon, able to cut though almost anything, it is used on Category IV kaiju's and is more effective on jaegers. It's second primary weapon is the plasma caster, which is said to be slightly more advanced then the I-19 Plasmacaster with more power and strength. Delta's operating system is the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, a extraordinary artificial intelligence system, the AI helps the Delta's pilots in many processing actions of sensory equipment, and the detection of damage, and oxygen supplies. The AI and its name itself is named after GLaDOS from the Portal series. Kaiju Killed :The following is a roster of named Kaiju defeated by Delta Jaeger, assisted or on its own. Given Name Trivia/Notes *Picture origin *The author taken liberties considering he naturally set his own alternative universe, had Delta injected into major events. Two of which seemed obvious for a yaeger. Category:Australian Jaegers Category:Jaegers Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Jaeger Category:Mark III